


Customs

by Holde_Maid



Category: Babylon 5, Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's current incarnation arrives on Babylon5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customs

**Author's Note:**

> The request that triggered this can be found here: http://holde-maid.livejournal.com/10141.html
> 
> Neither series nor any part thereof belongs to me. Only this story is mine. I mean neither harm nor copyright infringement, and of course I make no money off this.

“You do not understand. This is not smuggling,” the attractive Earth spy Yana lied. “It is bad luck to show it.”  
The bracelet on her wrist was stolen, but it gave Zack Allen the creeps. He had no wish to confiscate the thing, even without the personal favour Sheridan had asked of him. He sighed. „Just how bad?“  
Yana flipped back long brown hair to fully reveal intense eyes beneath strong eyebrows. “Your mind could be caught in it for eternity.” The flicker in her eyes told him this was no shallow threat.  
He swallowed and waved her through.


End file.
